Singing Synthesizer
The character ''is where i got the idea to create her. '' About Singing Synthesizer: She has Hatsune Miku's singing talent, moves, and hair color (*note her hair color change's often just like Miku's) she has a knack to sing in a pitch-ish voice, and loves to sing in front of a stage. Her horns: it is noted that there there for a good reason, they seem to be connected to her head cause when she was a little new born her brain waves wheren't working properly, so she got these horns so the electric power could move her brain giving her a wealth of knowledge , (there implanted electric dragon horns) when she's asleep they are still running her brain well, when she woke up the next morning at the hospital she had a bit of a pitchy voice, the Dr.'s and nurses couldn't help but laugh.. (mostly snicker) and her parents where upset at them, saying, "Hey it must be the electric dragon horns you put on are daughters head.." one Dr. said, "Well it was the only way to work her brain properly.. i am sorry if i have offended your family. he bowed his head in apology, her mother then said, "Well, *looking down in a sad face at her daughter and her looking the same way at her* alright then, if this helps her to stay alive..'' they left the building and went home, when Synthesizer went to her room she began to look outside with a worried /sad face not knowing if she was gonna be made fun of, at school, *it was raining to*, she put on her head phones and listened to her favorite Pony music artist: ''DJ Pon-3, when her favorite song came on she started singing to it, not knowing how her voice was sounding her parents suddanly heard it, when they entered the room, they heard her voice sounding like a roboponies voice, her mother Kimono tapped her shoulder, when S'inging Synthesizer looked over her shoulder her mother almost smiled, "Mother?, are you ok? Star Wind her father then said, "Honey.. you have the most intresting voice.'' "I do?" she said, Kimono said, "Sing sweetie, with out the head phones.'' she did, she wied eyed, "Oh wow.. i sound like those Roboponies on the TV... why?" she looked at her horns, they where glowing, AH!" she screamed, "Why are they glowing??" she looked at her mane in shock, "Oh my Celestia!.. "Honey,'' said her father.'' "What??, wouldn't you say that if you saw my hair colored weird, and horn glowing??, i'm a freak!'' she ran away from the apartment. hiding in a nearby park Cherry Blossom (G4 style) was walking by when she saw eye's peaking out some bush's, "Hello?'' "What?.." *sniffles* Synthesizer whined, Whats the matter with you? Cherry Blossom said with a worried look. Synthesizer said, I'm sad... "Come out..'' Cherry B. said "No.'' Synthesizer said with crying words, Cherry Blossom said, with an angery-ish look, "Please?, i haven't seen you before.'' "Well..'' Syn. said, Ok she walked out, and Cherry Blossom asked about her horns, Synthesizer explained it all, "Wow'' Cherry B. said, i had no idea it was like that.'' Synthesizer asked, "By the way, i'm Synthesizer Um.. Cherry said with a thinking expression, "i like that.'' ^_^ ' After that friendly talk some ponies gathered around and was wondering bout her horns, Cherry B. said "Hey stop stareing at her like that, it's... a special thing for her ok?'' Miso a fashionista pony (her cousin works for Photo Finish she did Fluttershy's make up) walked on by and saw Synthesizer, "Oh my what is this?..'' *looks around at her* of all of the things i've seen, this is... *in hales and gives her a mean look* funny,'' Synthesizer jaw drops, Cherry B. says, "Hey, that's not proper, i heard since your last school your suppose to be nicer!'' "Ha, ha ha ha ha.. ha!... *in hales* if you ever think that my father knows i broke are bargan..." *looks at her rudely* "If you tell him, i will make you the most miserable pony in all of Equestria... so... DON'T SAY ANY THING!" *evil glare* Synthesizer said, "Hey if you do that i'll-'' "Oh, oh my gosh is that your voice?" Miso said about to chuckle with delight, "Um...'' Synthesizer lays down her head, "Oh goody, i don't have to embarrass you, your voice does it for me!' *she laughs in a mocking tone.. except for the others* *she gives them a glare* but they all look confused, "Ok, what ever.. if you come to school... (i heard)... i'll let everypony know how much that voice is weird. ha-ha-ha!' she walks off along with her friends who are smiling, at school there's a talent show, yes she goes, and yes she outshines Miso with her singing leaving her shocked and stunned, she later got her cutie mark of you know who, it was weird to the others of what it was... but she knew, it was all worth it.. nows shes popular and get's her own albums to and workes with Vın̈yl Scratch as a guest at some of her concerts. 'Her home town: Jumpan (a word play of Japan). ^u^' Category:J-pop themed ponies